A Light in the Darkness, A Lover When All Alone
by WhichWitchIsWhich
Summary: Sophie has left, she has had enough, she has set off to make her fortune with another man. So where does that put Howl? His state is far worse than green slime, when he falls ill and delusional, but what happens when Michael is left to tend his bed side? Howl/Michael slow to start but its sweet and keep with it!
1. In which are story begings

_Authors notes: Okay so this is my first fan-fiction, I felt there was not enough relationship/romance/hardship/angst stories of Michael and Howl going that were very long and you could lose yourself to so thought that I would go ahead and do it! Hope you enjoy, don't forget to review, and if you like I will keep on writing till you tell me to stop! !A warning to all; This story at points will contain slash (Michael/Howl) at points, if that's not your thing I respect that and maybe this story is not for you!_

_(I do not own Howls moving castle or its characters, I wish I did but I don't, __ I came up with this story line but that is all! F__ull credit goes to the amazing and wonderful Diana Wynne Jones)_

…...

Time had been kind to Howl, he had not aged a day in many years. Some including Michael, thought this was mostly definitely due to his wizardly ways, but life it self had not been kind to Howl. It had been almost two years since Sophie Hatter first barged herself into his castle and his life, leaving a path of destruction, confusion and heart ache in her wake. Three long slow days had passed since Sophie left the flying castle and Howl with it, over the course of the three days the castle had ceased to fly, with Howls heart in pieces Calcifer struggled to find the power to keep the castle above the ground, instead it feebly floated above the ground brushing the longer strands of grass in its path, bending flowers and weeds alike.

Time had also been kind to Michael, soon approaching his seventeenth birthday he had matured beyond his years, and even more so within the last three days, looking after a man like Howl tended to do that no matter the length of time. Michael had looked after Howl plenty of times before, but now was different, Howl needed more than looking after physically, he needed looking after mentally now.

…...

Michael opened cupboard after cupboard with no luck, they were bare and he knew it, all that was left to eat in the large blue tiled kitchen was a single small egg and half a loaf of green mold spotted bread, which no doubt had been there since the tiled kitchen had grown from the tiny out-cove of the old kitchenette during the moving castles transformation into the flying castle.

An idea hit Michael suddenly as he rolled the small chicken egg across the cluttered tabletop, he could scramble the egg and add enlargement powder to it like Sophie did with Howls jacket! There would be more than enough for Howl, Calcifer and himself, but Calcifer could eat a lot of anything you gave him.

"That's the egg shortage solved, but what to do about the bread?" Michael spoke his thoughts aloud, mostly to himself, his silky, wind chime voice rang out in the empty room and down the connecting passages. He sat for several moments till he heard a faint crackle growing louder and louder, looking up from the scraps of food he had managed to scrape together, he say Calcifer

"Try this, you could do with the practice, I'm starving..." Calcifer bobbed a little way in front of the door to the hall, his voice mocking and smug as a book slammed against Michael's chest, falling open upon the table to a page headed, 'Time curls, Time twists, Time blocks and Time loops; A Beginners look.' Michael scanned the page quickly reading the brief descriptions of each spell and its uses before settling on the spell for a 'Time twist'.

The description read "A spell for converting and reverting objects or persons to a previous memorable state of said object or person, (* To be noted that this spell differs to a 'time curl' in that they can restored to a specific time or state where as a 'curl' can reset a state or time of for-mentioned objects or persons to a randomised or unpredictable point in state or time) Time manipulation is a task not to be taken lightly, but if you have completed sections C through H, you are ready. To use said spell, chalk a dot on the bottom of a clock of your choosing (* coo coo and grandfather clocks tend to work more efficiently in my experience base, but any clock at hand will suffice) and also a parallel dot on the floor encased within a medium sized circle. Pass object or persons through the gap between markings a total of three times, willing said object or persons into a time or state you can remember it in. If said objects or persons change correctly, congratulations and well done! If not, there is no shame in failure, try try and try again, no one..."

Michael let out a long groan tucking a dark brown ringlet behind his ear, huffed and joked to the room aloud "How patronising!...". He then searched into his pocket for the piece of chalk he had made a conscious effort to kept there since he had first started working for Howl and smiled to himself when his thin fingers met the cold powdery chalk he knew now as a friend.

The tall young boy crossed the kitchen and out of the door into the living-room with Calcifer in tow, bread in hand and over to the clock in the corner of the room. He marked the symbols on both the clock and the ground, set his mind on the loaf and back to when he and Sophie had picked it up fresh from the bakers stall on the corner of Porthaven market.

Passing the loaf through the void between the chalk marks, Michael could feel a hot breeze on his face beginning to cut in and scrape itself over him, leaving a burning numb where it had trailed and leaving no trace, he screwed his eyes shut trying to keep his mind on the task at hand. He felt the loaf grow cold in his hands, then burning hot then slowly levelling off, leaving a newly refreshed and springy white loaf of bread, mold free, in his hands.

The boy busied himself over the next twenty minuets by scrambling the single lonely egg and adding the enlargement powder from a small paper square sparingly into the mix, remembering the state and size of Howl's jacket when Sophie had finished with it. The mixture bubbled and frothed and began to rise in the bowl till it was almost to the brim. He poured it sloppily into the large saucepan over the small stove, a nice break for Calcifer not having to lower his head, and left it to hiss and bubble happily, being moved about the pan by a self operating wooden spoon as he cut the bread. He would have to look after Howl now.

…...

Howl was not sure what time it was nor did he want to, it would only the time since Sophie left seem that much longer and that much harder to cope with. One thing he was sure of was the Michael was doing something unbearably loud down stairs but he had no strength to investigate furtherer.

His heart felt like at any moment it would fall right through him, the bed and the floor landing in the grate of the fireplace below where he wished Sophie had left it. Not only that, his stomach felt like it would leave right through the roof it was so light from not being able to eating a full meal in days, he wanted to, but couldn't.

Pondering his state and situation he lost himself, for how long he did not know, his mind clouded with Sophie, stars and freedom. It was only till he heard his door open that he saw for the first time the back of his eyelids and realised he had dipped into sleep. He opened his tired blurry eyes, blinking unsuccessfully to regain his vision, looking to the door for some clue to who had entered. His heart skipped a beat.

A tall slim woman had entered, graceful and dainty carrying a laden tray of food he now hungered for, egg and toast. Sophie was back, she had come back to him, she still loved him, his heart pounded in his ears.

The blurry Sophie knelt by his bed side, still beautiful, pressing a cool soft hand upon his forehead, her long brown hair brushed against his arm, shock waves across the skin it touched, a smell of wild flowers drifted from each curl, she spoke what he thought were sweet words of comfort and concern, lost in a sea of confusion his ears were submerged in. It was then his heart ceased to beat loudly in his ears, and stopped altogether. Sophie had short sliver hair.

He turned to the dark, beautiful mystery woman knelt beside him, tending to him, caring for him, someone cared. He tried with all he had to focus on her face but all he could see were brief glimpses, he found her somewhat familiar full pink lips and was transfixed. He reached a hand through his carers hair, feeling its soft texture savouring the feel. He brushed his hand clumsily across her smooth face, resting a finger on her soft warm plump lips. She talk against the finger, warm air rushing past it, he let out a small upset moan as she lifted her hand from his head and took his hand from her face, Howl intertwined his finders with hers, their hands slotted into each other perfectly and Howl knew it, she tried to prise Howls fingers away from her own but he clung as hard as he could to her, he didn't want to he alone again, ever again.

…...

Michael pushed Howl's bedroom door open tray first and hoped over the growing pile of old worn clothing and dirty dishes and looks up to find a shocking sight, His heart stopped. Howl was looking up at him, looking like death itself, something was wrong.

He hurried to Howl's side and knelt by him, fire met his hand when he placed it upon Howl's forehead who groaned and moaned whenever contact with him was lost. Michael tucked his new wavy and curly hair behind his ear to stop it tangling with Howl, an accident that occurred that morning when he had picked up the wrong bottle in the shower which turned his normally straight hair, curly and bouncy and even longer and darker.

"Master Howl?... Its Michael, can you hear me?...Master Howl?" He tried his best to sooth the now shivering Howl. "Howl, its all going be okay, don't worry I'm here. Calcifer Will know what to do, we will get you better Howl, I Promise!"

Howl looked hard into Michael's face, the fevers hold setting in fast, mumbling half lost words. He reached a hand up into Michael's hair, sending shock waves down his spine, he felt Howls shaking hand on his face, caressing his cheek, goosebumps raised over his body. Howl stopped at the boys lips and placing his finger lightly over them, trembling.

"Howl, no. Come on now," He reached his hand up from Howl's forehead, which was met with a whimper, and took Howls hand in his own bringing it off from his face. The feverish wizard retaliated by intertwining their fingers in a vice like grip that Michael could not undo despite his best efforts. Howl's voice was weak and strained as he spoke words that chilled Michael and cease his efforts to prise Howl's fingers from his own.

"Don't leave me... please? I don't want to be alone. Not again. Stay, I beg..." The wizards wet, blood shot eyes met Michaels, bring a shared tear to his eye too.

…...

_Authors Closing Notes; Well that was a start of something- I hope that's what you think too, and if you want to find out review it, any comment welcome! More chapters coming soon, If you want that is. _

_Thanks for reading! xoxoxo_


	2. In which magic is ruled out then cast

_Authors__ notes; Howl will be mentioned few times than I would have liked in the next few chapters but the next few chapters are setting up for the rest of the story between Howl and Michael. And this one is short because it seemed a good place to stop! Thanks you all for the views but remember to review! Even if you just want to say that the story is shocking and to turn my attentions to a new project! Enjoy! :3_

* * *

Hours passed before Michael felt Howls grip loosen around his hand, but when Howls hand did finally fall way from his own he felt almost a sense of emptiness. He stood, shrugged the feeling off quickly as he made for the door, grapping armfuls of dirty washing and balancing used plates and cups on the growing mound in his arms.

The sun grew in the sky as Michael explained Howls bad way to Calcifer, he kept quite throughout making small crackling noises to show he was listening before announcing "I will just go look for myself." before rising from the fire place sending a shock wave through Michael, Calcifer was concerned enough to look, that never happened, it had to be bad he just knew it.

Calcifer simply called back to Michael as he too stood and tried to follow the bobbing flame up the stairs, "I'm sure all is fine, I just going to have a look for myself. Relax what's the worst that could be happening?" the almost amusement in the words insulted Michael.

"He could be cursed Cal, he could be dying!" Michael snapped back, his hand razing to his chest as it grew tight when the prospect of what he had said dawned on him. Calcifer looked no more worried than he ever did and carried on up the flight of stairs as if a comment had not been made at all, shrugging it off as was what he did best.

Minuets passed before Calcifer returned to the room, and by the time he had Michael had busied himself by sweeping the ash in the fire grate into a neat pile and had placed several new logs snuggly into the grate. Michael stood when he saw the flame ghosting across the room.

"Before you get your nickers in a twist, he is fine… Well fine in Howl terms, he has a fever and it has little to do with magic, he is just ill!" His heart still going like mad, Michael flopped into the chair beneath him, its legs giving a small irritated creak. "All we can do is help him get better, it will take some time but the main thing is we can't let him milk this! At least there's no slime involved this time?" Calcifer smiled almost to himself as he nestled himself into the pile of logs, "Go see Mrs. Fairfax when she gets back, she will know what will help along with his recovery, but no more honey, we have enough as it is and that woman's more than nuts about the stuff!"

Michael rubbed at his temples, Mrs. Fairfax was traveling in the north, and she wouldn't be back for at least a week if not more! He could do it he manage Howl, and he was sure there was a spell somewhere to get into contact with a witch overseas, he was more than sure of it!

...

Days passed almost without incident around Howl, he stayed in a fever induced state of sleep but continued to mutter and murmur as Michael tended to him night and day. Well, incident free that is till the third day when Howl finally awoke momentarily from his slumber confused and bewildered.

He pushed himself up on the bed with on hand, trying feebly to remove the wet cloth from his head with the other.

The light around him was bright and stung at his closed eye lids as he tried to blink and trick them into opening themself, when they final gave in to his efforts and opened the world around Howl was blurry, he could hardly make out the objects around him, he almost didn't know where he was. Moments passed before any of Howls senses focused enough to concentrate too much on his surroundings before feeling ill. One thing saw for sure, he could smell purple wild flowers, the smell that often came with his mystery visitor, she was in the room, he knew it!

He could just begin to see the dark haired beauty that had haunted his dreams, she was blurry still, much to Howls long suffering heart ache. He reached out to her, he longed for her soft soothing touch, but she stepped back turning for the door, retreating, leaving. Leaving him.

Pure instinct look over Howl, she would not leave him, he would not let another woman he cared about leave him, first Sophie now his beautiful guardian of his dreams, he would not let it happen. He couldn't.

The room pulsed around him, his head bounded and the light grew dim around them. The temperature dropped around them, yet a burning heat surged up them both. How could feel the connection formming between himself and the dream girl, a bond. He knew what he wanted, he wanted her to be his and stay with him, to be his and he would give himself to her if she just take away the pain and the hurt in his heart.

A taste of blood foreign to his own, rushed up into his throat and crashed against his tongue, and with that, a wave of darkness engulfed his world.

* * *

_Closing Notes; A little cliff hanger for you there! Remember to review! Thanks for viewing and I'm sorry it took so long to put up, I was going out of my head getting stuff for my prom, then going! :3 So Keep looking, put on alert plan to update 1-2 times a week, if you can handle it! :) Thanks again people! _

_"Samantha s" the whichwitchiswhichwiter xoxo_


	3. In Which Howl See's Thing For Real

_Authors Notes: Firstly, I do not own Howl's moving castle, but this fanfic is all mine! *evil laugh* Secondly, sorry I left you guys hanging for soooo long, I am so sorry, I feel so bad! . I didn't forget about you all, I just have had a lot going on and the little plotbunny's running wild in my head have been breeding like… well, rabbits (sorry) and that is not helping! And to those of you who sent me messages asking if I was okay and still alive after leaving you for a week, thanks that meant a lot! Love you guys! I didn't know there where so many Michael/Howl fans! So as a thank you, things are going to get a little heated (You have been warned, it's not too late to turn back now) but remember there has to be fluff at times, It leads to the good stuff! So without further ado, let's stop the babbling and on with the chapter! XD xoxo_

* * *

His orgasm rattled through him, ripping a single word from him between heavy breath, moans and grunts.

"OHHH… MICHAEL… OHHH!"…

A flash of white light soon followed, blinding him momentarily and he knew it was starting over again, as it always did, over and over he had to relived the experience, each time getting his prize but never the real thing, he never got her… him, he finally knew who he wanted, who she was but he couldn't have her… him.

...

The light began to fade, revealing once again the great expanse of freedom, imagination and magic stretching ever out into the abyss of Howls mind once again, each hour that passed felt like a life time. The creatures and demons of Howls hidden past manifested themselves in the shadowy corners of his visible mind, cowering from the light, the light of his savour and protector, his light in the dark.

She stood as always, elegant and unmoving, dark brown ringlets hung gracefully over her shoulders, trailing softly in the wind at the tantalising neck line of the tight sparkling emerald ball gown, grazing lightly over the pale skin of her heaving bosom. A passion rising from the pit of his stomach accompanied the low growl that escaped Howl's throat, a tight coil of warmth snaked through him coming to pool with the blood in his swelling member, unbearable pressure building ripping another moan from his throat.

Again, as had happened many times before, a looming figure snaked its hands over her, trailing softly along her delicate collar bone, caressing her face as she relaxed into the unnamed mans arms. Hatred boiled in Howl's veins, the tanned and muscular man lowered his head to her neck and nipped along the soft skin of her jaw line teasing at the edge of her lip, twisting and contorting her before taking the full pink lips as his and claimed the depths of her mouth with his tongue.

Her large dark green lusting eyes fluttered with pleasure as his hand slip lower sliding over her miniature waist coming to resting on the revealed slit of her milky thigh, lips and tongue running over her full chest. Fire engulfed Howl's thudding heart, stopping suddenly as her lusting eyes fell on him, locking onto his own blue wet orbs. "Be gone, go! Leave, she is not yours, HE IS MINE!" he bellowed. A moan from the dark woman followed and pulsed through Howl as the man's figure nipped again at her soft flesh, eyes squeezed tight Howl knew what had happed, as always happed, when he opened them again blinking away the moisture that the obscured his vision, he was gone.

His eyes now focused on the slinking figure before him, the sparkling light from the dress blinded him momentarily. The figure grew closer, a flash of thigh from the slit up the side of the dress sent shock waves over Howl, his rapidly engorged length pressed urgently against cloth as he watched the rhythmic hips dance before him as long milky legs moved in time perfectly. The figure came to a stop, drawing one finger up in a familiar way, brushing along his jaw to rest on his chin before pushing lightly bringing his eyes to trail up over the delicate small waist and small lean chest muscles coved tightly in green sparkling material.

Howl looked into the green eyes of the beautiful figure that was ever so close, he lusted for contact; driven wild he threw himself forward clutching at hips and pulling himself close, looking into the green eyes of Michael he crushed his lips onto the other smaller man's without warning and moaned deeply into his warm wet mouth. Howl felt a soft trembling hand against his face and tangling into his hair, he reached desperately for the zipper and grunted wildly as it slid down with ease and the dress began to slip off of Michael shoulders, nipping and sucked at Michael's neck, Howl thrust himself forward, hips colliding with his fantasy lover, friction grew as Michael thrust weakly against Howl, which he returned hard and fast sucking a small pink hardened nipple.

A familiar heat built deep in Howl, his member throbbed madly as he continued to thrust hard against Michael's length, his body tensed and tightened and his orgasm rattled through him, ripping a single word from him between heavy breath, moans and grunts.

"OHHH… MICHAEL… OHHH!"…

...

The bright blinding light grew once more, as it had many times before, but this time was different, a continuous rapid sting on his face startled him. The light grew brighter and stronger, this was no illusion of the mind, this was the light of early morning and someone was slapping him.

His eyes opened wide to be met with familiar green eyes staring into his own, Michael was there with him just like he knew he would and was meant to be, but he looked changed, he did not look like the young man he had known before his deep sleep. Higher cheek bones graced the beautiful pale face, full pink lips pulled into a smile, cute dimples appearing as a musical giggle rang out in the room as Michael began to laugh and cry simultaneously, butterfly's began stirring in Howls stomach, Michael looked like the woman that had haunted his dreams but he knew it was Michael.

Reached up tenderly to wipe the tears from Michael's cheeks, Howl's body fell against the bed hard as Michael slapped him with force over the face. Howl felt hurt, he wanted Michael more than anything, why was he being like this. A loud belly laugh rang out into the room as the mysterious strong man from Howls dream that made his blood boil, looked down on both him and Michael, he seemed more like a young boy more than the man he had seen in his dreams, but Howls hatred for him was no more lessened for that fact.

Howl felt another stinging pain cross his face as Michael's soft hand came once again in contact with his face. Howl watched, pained as the guy he did not know closed the gap quickly between himself and Michael grabbing his hips and pulling him to his feet before restraining him around the waist, almost cuddling into Michael as he fought and kicked feebly trying to free himself. Howl wanted nothing more than to break the man's arms for even touching his love.

"Shhh…" The built young man began, "Come on Michelle, give the guy a break, he's been ill play nice." Why was a stranger he did not like defending him? Why did he still have his arms around Michael?

"Michelle…?" Howl crooked weakly, confused and wanting answers. He felt his heart skip a beat as he saw Michael lightly pass his hands over the man's locked arms around him as he leaned and rested his head lightly on his shoulder.

"Ohh, sorry Michael, I meant Michael." He smiled weakly before adding "It's just so easy to do, look at her, she's hot-…" He stooped himself quickly, " …well I just forget sometimes!" Howl looked over Michael quickly before everything clicked into place. The body from his dreams that went with the face was also there, Michael's body had matured and grown beautifully. Wide hips, small waist and a chest Howl recognised well from every dream he'd had, and with seeing them brought back a flood of memories and slowly his length began to grow in size.

" See, you get it! Amazing isn't he! First a wet dream now this, you're on fire Michelle! Umm… Michael!" he corrected as both Howl and Michael groaned. Howl was embarrassed, but come on he had nothing to be embarrassed about down there but over his apprentice, his male apprentice?

Moments passed before Michael finally untangled himself from the affectionate man's arms much to Howl's relief. "Who is this anyway? What is he doing here?" Howl almost growled with as much venom in his voice as he could get away with.

"Ohh this is Max," Michael stated plainly, slightly angry. "He is Mrs Fairfax's nephew, do you remember? He came to help me get you better, and its worked so be nice!" the tone in Michael's silky voice almost made Howl feel guilty. "And he is staying with us till Mrs Fairfax returns home. We will let you rest now Master Howl, It's nice to have you back." Michael put power on the word Master, trying to remain formal remembering his place. Howl closed his eyes again as the other two left the room.

* * *

_Closing notes: YAY a little smut and a little action! We got there in the end!( there will be more!) _I hope you enjoyed, keep the mails and messages coming, I love to talk to people so just say hi! Remember to review and alert! This is the first time I have written anything naughty so be kind when reviewing! AND if anyone is worried that this is not going to be a slash guy on guy… it will be! (maybe even guy on guy on guy! What do you recon?) The girl thing later on is a way of Howl learning and growing (...e.g. how to move from liking breast to liking manhood...) ;P and of course for a little comedy along the way but it becomes cute and sweet in the end and sets up for lots of lovely angst! So review, if anyone has questions, feel free to ask away! Love all you guys, I feel I have made friends with a few of you already! ^.^

The 'WhichWitchIsWhichWriter' xoxoxoxoxo (If you do not review I will a plotbunny at you, HARD! )


	4. In which A Surprise Guest Arives

_Author's Notes: Told you it wouldn't be long till I updated again, here we are again! So let's start as we should by saying that I do not own Howl's moving castle or its characters, they belong to Diana Wynne Jones, an amazing writer and all round woman! This chapter is building up the tension and more angsty goodness from Howl! ^.^ So people let's see what happens when Max puts the moves on Michael and Sophie stops by. So guys enjoy, make sure to alert this story and if you stop to pet the Plotbunnys that push me around and have pushed me on to write a second chapter so soon, make sure to leave them a carrot in the review! :3 Review's feed as all over here! So on we go with the story! xoxo_

* * *

"Can I help with that at all Cutie?" Max mused, jabbing a poking finger quickly at the tip of Michael's nose before taking the stack of plates from his small arms. Together they laid a table set with four places, as they worked their hands would brush or touch sending a smile straight to Max's face and a blush in the face of Michael. Michael turned to face Max, looking up into his grey eyes and taking a long breath. The scene unfolding in front of Howl made him sick to the pit of his stomach, it felt wrong to watch this mere boy try his luck with his beloved!

"Thank you for all your help over the last few weeks, I have you to thank for Howl being back with us sooner than later. I really can't say thank you enough!" Michael took a step closer as he spoke and wrapped his arms around what he could of Max's large frame as he hugged back tightly. Howl felt a swift punch in the gut as he continued to look on from his hiding space above the stairs.

"I was happy to help Babydoll, anytime." Venom flowed strong in his mouth as Howl bit down to keep his silence. Max spoke the words softly as he rested his lips gently against Michael's forehead arms still wrapped firmly around the small feminine frame. As lips met skin Howl felt his own skin ignite, before he'd had time to think he had reached the bottom of the stairs after taking them three at a time, when he got there he was unsure of his next move. Fortunately the next move was made for him as a startled Michael jumped back quickly into the table in shocked surprise, which was met with the tinker of knives and forks shaking and banging tunefully against plates and glasses, and then removing himself quickly from Max before starting toward Howl at speed.

Howl scrunched his weak eyes shut quickly, preparing himself for another slap across the face, but instead he felt arms wrap around his chest, holding him close. On impact Howl smelt the wild flowers that had plagued his dreams; the scent of Michael's hair sent him wild and before Howl could think he had wrapped one arm around Michaels back and the other around his shoulder so his hand could rest on the back of Michael's head and hold him close.

"I'm sorry Master Howl! I truly am, you know that right! You had me scared to death!" Michael pulled himself free of the hand resting on his head as to face Howl, still holding the other close, he looked up into the blue pools of Howl's eyes holding him still with the gaze from his own wet and shiny green orbs.

"You do forgive me, don't you Master Howl!" A look of pure sadness washed over Michael face.

The choice of Howl's words next were carefully, as not to upset his loved one more, feeling the fast panicked heaving of Michaels full breasts pushing up against him in the confined space he made quick to answer the woman's pleading question quickly. "Of course I do… Michelle. How could I stay angry with you? I could never, so don't be silly!" As Michael pulled away slowly, Howl felt a hole form in his core, a Michael shaped cut out.

Howl slumped down into his usual seat as Michael made his excuses before leaving the room. Howl looked around the table, scanning Max and Michael's place settings, it was all quite formal. Now that Howl looked, there were one too many place's set out, and as he looked up he say that Max was dressed in a smart dark dinner jacket and his blond hair was set into place neatly. A small cough ran out into the room, both Howl and Max looked up to the stairs in unison for the source of the cough.

A nervous Michael took each step slowly, facing out to Howl and Max. The grey chiffon under her ruffled with every step she took in the towering matching heels.

"How do I look?" She asked nervously, but before she could finish her sentence both men at the table had stood quickly to their feet sending plates and glasses across the table. Howl was shocked, this was not how he'd known Michael to look over the years, but he liked what he saw and his heart fluttered when he heard a soft playful giggle leave her full pink lips in response to the loud wolf whistles of Max, blood left his head momently heading south.

Max spoke quickly as he made for her quickly growling, "You look, amazing Michelle! You look edible!" As Max wrapping his arms around Michelle, Howl felt a wave of hatred wash over him. Max pulled her tight before tickling her wildly both laughing madly and Howls heart sank as he saw the happiness in Michael's face and hearing her musical giggle lift the room.

"Noooo…" She cried between giggles, "You will-… ruin-… your-… appetite!" On the last word she reached up and poked his nose lightly with her sky blue nailed finger. Max stopped his assault on her but kept his arms wrapped tightly around the small waist Howl craved to hold, both of them forgetting his presence.

"Sorry to break up your fun boys," He could see the sting in Michael's eyes. "But talking of dinner, why is there an extra place setting on the table and why are you both so dressed up? I'm sure it's not for my benefit" The words left his lips with a poisoned edge.

"Don't be mad!" Michael began and to Howls relief he stepped closer to him and away from a sad looing Max, a face plastered on him like a baby whose toy had just been snatched from under him. "But she's coming for dinner, Sophie's coming for dinner." Michael took a step back as Howl's fists clenched.

...

A knock at the door broke the silence and signalled the arrival of Sophie. "Kingsbury door." Calcifer crooked sleepily, these being the first words he had heard from Calcifer since wakening. As the fire demon finished Michael ran to the door dragging Max and Howl trailing behind her. His touch made Howl's skin tingle.

"Sophie!" Michael's silky voice asked hopefully as the door swung open to reveal a confused looking Sophie Hatter, balancing a small pink hat on her head, a small wrapped box and bottle of wine in her arms.

"Yes and for that matter, who on earth are you!" Sophie said as he half barged past Michael, now almost unrecognisable as the beautiful and fair 'Michelle'. A roar of voices broke out into the air, Sophie waved her arms as a stern sign for people to stop their attempts to explain Michelle. "Don't bother I can guess who you are! You're my replacement aren't you, don't try to deny it! Howl just went and got a slut to put in my place. I'm not blind I can see it, I hope you get all he promised to give you before you got into his bed!" Michael didn't know whether to cry or scream, the new female hormones coursing through his body confused him as her jaw dropped. Everyone in the room was shocked.

Max spoke up, stepping to but himself between Sophie and Michelle and guard her, "Excuse me; don't talk to her like that! I don't know who you think you are lady…" But before Max could finish his sentence, Sophie had risen to the challenge.

"I know who I am young man, but who the hell are you! That's the real question here. Don't tell me Howl, you have replaced Michael too! It wouldn't surprise me one bit, you are one selfish, lazy, coward…You… you… slither-outer!**"**Sophie slowly turned red as she insults spewed out of her.

Howl built up the courage that he could, he would not allow Sophie to talk about the person he loved like that, "You are so out of line Sophie! Who are you to have a say in who I have feelings for or keep in my company? Just leave, now, and take your big old woman's nose with you and keep it out of our business!"

"Good idea, if I never see the inside of the castle again it will be too soon." As she turned to leave she threw the small wrapped parcel at howl and handed the bottle of wine to Max adding, "Howl, give that to Michael if you see him, it's his birthday next week if you were capable of remembering such things! And you, boy, take this wine, you'll need it!" and with that she slammed the door shut leaving a sour taste in the room. One thing that struck Michael and stuck in his mind was the Howl has said 'who I have feelings for', did he mean him?

"Well, that went well!" Max mused as he turned wrapping his arms around Michael again and planted several small kisses onto her forehead before continuing, "I'm starved Michelle, can we eat now or do we have to wait for her to come back?"

* * *

_Notes: Well another chapter done! This chapter did not come out quite how I wanted but it has set up nicely for the next chapter! And there will be Michael/Howl fluff in the next chapter, leading to a little…. slashy goodness! ;P So what are we thinking to Max putting his big foot in the way of Howl? . Well I can tell you he does it again when Howl learns of the sleeping arrangements! And Max talks about him possible future to Howl, and as we can guess Howl does not want to see it and is not amused at all by it! Remember to review, I answer everyone! So any questions or requests for the story yet to come let me know! remember to alert as I plan to update regularly! And you will get a thank you personal thank you message each and everyone of you! :3 Love you guys!_

_The 'WhichWitchIsWitchWriter' xoxo _


	5. In Which Want And Wine Are Linked

_Author's notes: YAY we have reached over 130 readers! To those of here for the first time WELCOME and to those of you returning for another chapter, WELCOME BACK! Hugs to everyone! ^.^ It's just that reviews are more than thin on the ground and that is a little worrying! So I have one or two chapters floating in my head that I want to get written and uploaded, but it doesn't look like it's going to be a finished story unless you guys want me to continue. If people don't want to read it, then I should turn my attentions to a new story and scratch this one off! Or just work at getting me a nice fella! So if you want me to continue, just alert or even better review and just let me know if you want more, that way I will keep writing more! As we know I don't own Howl's moving castle or its characters. As promised this chapter contains slash of an almost heavenly male nature, initiate by Michael no less!_

* * *

Michael was a fine cook, good enough to rival any who had ever lived under the magical roof of the castle, or graced its halls. All sat around the table had enjoyed all three courses of the meal set down in front of them, cleaning each and every one of their plates. Calcifer had more than enjoyed Sophie's meal offered to him by a moping Howl, and all had also enjoyed the fancy bottle of wizard wine lovingly supplied by Sophie, all feeling its expensive and powerful effects, wizard wine being not only stronger but each bottle held the amount of five average bottles.

The last scrapings of plates played out in the room and the small hums and crackles of appreciation from the small group died down as Max stood. Wine glass raised in one hand, the other planted firmly on the small of Michael's neck. Howl twisted and shifted uncomfortably in his seat as a result of the contact, not yet drunk enough to forget he was a gentleman and open his big mouth and live to regret it later.

"To Michelle, the best cook this side of ungry…" Max toasted, his words beginning to slur, thrusting his glass in the air, sloping its contents over the floor with the movement. "Um, I meant Ingary… I think… IN-GA-RY… INGARY! The prettiest cook in Ingary!" He boomed and was met with a load cheer from Howl and Calcifer that filled the room, a deep pink blush in Michael's rounded cheeks sent a cheerful laughter around the room. Michael quickly picked up the empty dishes and retreated to the kitchen out of the way of further embarrassment.

"Isn't she something? Great cook, amazing to look at, cute, funny, great ass… and everyone will want her on their arm when they see her on mine. She would, and will, make a great wife!" Max stated all this at Howl in a matter of fact way, feeling so powerless to say a word Howl kept the silence left in the room. Just as the courage began to fill him, he was cut short by a still pink Michelle re-entering the room sheepishly.

Howl downed the full glass he was holding, "My turn!" Howl boomed and took to his feet quickly, grabbing at the table quickly for support before waving his arms at Max and Michelle as a sign to sit.

"What can I say buddy, pall of mine, companion of years, rather attractive female- you are everything Michael," Howl now not caring how things came across to Michael, nor did he care his speech, just like Max's, was beginning to slur. "You have helped me through all crap and drama and stuff, and I am happy you are here! I can't cook for one…." Howl trailed off slowly before the floor came slamming into his side as the death grip on the table failed him during the attack of laughter from his own line.

Rising as gracefully as was possible for a giggling drunk in heels, Michael tottered over to Howl and with a laughing Max's help, scooped him up and eased the hysterical Howl into his chair, their laughter only spurred on by the sound of each other's laughter echoing around the room.

"You are all so stupid," Michael began standing at full her height, balancing on his chair, almost successfully and pushing hair safely away from her mouth. "So stupid, and funny, I love you guys!" Max stood quickly, only stumbling slightly, as a tired and sleepy Calcifer began to belt out the beginning lines of the saucepan song, earning a musical giggle from Michael and Max closed the small gap between himself and the young woman.

The returned heart in Howl's chest began to slow and almost grind to a painful halt as Max tilted his head down gingerly and placed it on Michael's chest, nestling slightly between the soft rounded flesh of Michael's breasts and wrapping his arms around her waist and saying in a low growl against the sliver of exposed skin, "Love you to beautiful." And then proceed to lifting a playful and giggling Michelle off the chair and setting him safely on the floor and thrusting the small birthday gift from Sophie into the only small free hand, the other clinging to Max's other arm that was still attached to Michael. "Come on Michelle, honey, open it! I'm desperate to know what's in it, and it's not even mine."

Freeing the other hand, Michael began to slowly un-wrap the small box as Max began to wrap his arms lightly around her. It was almost as Howl had seen it, a living nightmare was standing mere feet from him, and he was in no position to put an end to it. Since his illness his magic had been on the brink, it would be too dangerous to aim it wildly at a living human, even if it was Max.

Taking the lid from the box, Michael let out a small involuntary noise, not far from a gasp, and began to read aloud the note accompanying the gift. "Happy Birthday my dear one, I'm sorry not to be here with you, but I am always with you and on your side if you like it or not!" Michael let out a small giggle as he read the words. "This is a small little gift from me and Neil, which we picked up on our travels in the west, and we hope it will help you make your fortune. To use it is to just simply want, and if you do, you will never want again! Now, show Howl what you can do, what is it you want?"

"Neil? Is that the man she left with? Well the more fun for them, I'm sure. Hope the poor man knows what he's got himself in for with that woman." Howl's words were more to himself as Michael produced a small silver ring from the box, her and Max engrossed. Max held her closer, as if for safety as she slid the ring onto her right hand. The room went still, waiting, waiting for something to happen.

"Well, is it working? What's happening? Are you okay, my sweet?" Max said softly against her cheek.

Michael answered quickly and simply, an answer that Howl had expected above the any other. "Well… nothing! Do you think it's broken? Am I broken?" She thought for a moment, "'_To use it is to just simply want, and if you do, you will never want again!'_ well, what I think we all want is MORE WINE!" Michael shouted the last part as a fact, raising both arms dramatically and as the last syllable rang out into the room, loud cracks of thunder and the blinding light of lightning filled the space.

Howl reacted quickly and bolted to Michael's side as a short scream of pain erupted from the pink rounded lips of his love. Clutching at the middle finger of his right hand Michael grew quite.

"It won't come off. The ring, it's not coming off!" Michael voice sounded pleading and desperate as she spoke after a moment and Max began to rock the small from in his arms, a little as a way to calm her before opening his perfectly formed lips.

"Well, if it helps, we have wine! An entire barrel of the stuff." All faces turned to face the large barrel sitting not far from them. "Try something else maybe." Max suggested weakly but before he could speak another word she was gone from his arms.

Rage filled Howl. What had Sophie done to his love, why? What had Michael ever done to Sophie! Howl slumped down into the nearest chair but before he had himself settled, a weight began to form rapidly in his lap and within seconds Michael had materialised on his lap.

A giggle erupted from the girl in Howl's lap, "It worked, can you believe it! It worked, I did it!" Howl wrapped his around Michael's waist as the excited form began to slip off Howl's lap, the friction of the contact in his lap made his length begin to swell. It was a few moments before Michael spoke again, Howl could feel heat bore into his scull as Max's grey eyes glared at him. "You see Max, Master Howl," She turned and faced each of them as she spoke their names, "All I had to do was want and will it to happen. I just wanted to be in bed and before I knew it I was under the covers! It took me a minute to get what had happened and why, but I understand now. And then I wanted to be back with you two, so here I am!" He shrugged her arms, as a sign that she knew no more than that.

Max and Howl were just as confused as each other, everyone in the room appeared to have sobered up except Michael and a muttering Calcifer, who's rendition of 'Sosban Fach' was no longer a song but simply a few grumbles and the word saucepan, as if he had given up on the rest entirely.

Anger and annoyance began to creep into Max's words, "You know it's late, we should get to bed, now." A tipsy Michael reached up a hand and looked up at him through thick dark eyelashes. Max took the small hand offered and eventually helping Michelle as she tried to climb onto his back, she wrapping arms and legs around him, dress trailing over the floor and she giggled against Max's now smiling face, no longer mad at him.

Shaking himself out of shock, Howl stood quickly snapping round to face them both as they began to climb the stairs, "Wait just one second, I hope this is not what I'm thinking this is! Where is Max sleeping? "The look in their eyes said it all and it killed Howl inside what did this boy think he was doing? How old was he for a start! "For a start boy, how old are you!" Howl was prepared to fight for his love. He was the great wizard Howl Jenkins; he got any and every girl he wanted. And the girl he wanted was Michael.

Max cleared his throat quickly, a deer in the headlights. "No master Howl, it's not what it looks like! He's just turned eighteen, can we talk... in private… in your room?" Michael interjected quickly, deflecting any further arguments.

...

Howl felt nervous as he followed Michael into his own dusty room, jumping slightly as with a flick of a painted nail, the door slammed shut behind him at Michael's will. A small giggle rippled through the room as Michael fell backward onto the bed with a light thud, her dress still catching up mid-air as she patting the space next to her. Hesitant, Howl crossed the gap and dropped himself onto the bed. They were both quite for a moment, an agonisingly long moment, Michael was in on his bed and all he wanted to do was to hold her tight.

"You wanted to talk, so let's talk. What's going on between you and that boy Michael, you know I have a right to know what's happening under my own roof,-"

"Well," Michael began, interrupting Howl as he rolling onto his side to face Howl. "For a start Max is not a boy, he's eighteen, he had his birthday a week or so back and so he's a man in his own right-" But before she could say another word, Howl began to rant and drowning out Michael's speech.

"And that's meant to make me feel better is it? He's eighteen, a 'man', and you, a sixteen year old playing with the big kids. What's happening with you two, and under my own roof! If you too are-" Before it was too late and Howl became louder or more unreasonable , Michael rolled on top of him, a slim thigh on each side of Howls lean toned trunk and firmly placing her hands over Howls mouth, muffling any more condemning words or protests.

"I'm sure It's not making you feel any better Master Howl, but I am seventeen soon! And I'm not sure what's happening with Max, really I'm not, but It's not like that at all, innocent on my part,- he sleeps on the floor." Michael's words did little to help ease Howls mind, swimming with images of Max's hands running over soft virgin flesh. Weight on his body shifted as he felt Michael slowly shuffling back and over his body, the firm rounded cheeks of Michael's behind made contact with Howls hip bones, her dress lifted to reveal milky thigh.

A small moan slipped from Howl's lips as the friction between his waking member and Michael's perky ass built up, compressing him slightly. Things got worse as Michael began to tickle at Howls sides, nestling in slightly at the crook of Howls neck, running her hands over Howl, forcing the laughter out of him. Howl wriggled and twitching involuntarily, the smell of Michael's hair filled his nostrils, a fire ignited in Howl, his engorged length painful with the pressure, begging for release as it brushed against Michelle's form.

Howl let out a low growl and a moan as Michael shifted as she giggled and sat back against his swollen cock. Hiding it was impossible, Howl was aroused and hungry. Shock filled Howl as Michael pulled back, looking deeply into Howl with heavy lidded, lust filled, eyes before descending on Howl and planting small kisses at the corner of his lips, it was then that Howl could no longer contain himself.

Moans escaped Michelle's lips as Howl ran his hands over her; she twitted her fingers into his dark raven hair as he pulled her closer against him. Howl placed his lips firmly on Michelle's, as he did so she let out a small moan against Howls argent lips. Michelle closed the gap between them, a hiss escaped Howl as he thrust lightly into her, his hard throbbing cock met hard length, he thrust his hips and met the warm hard length again, accompanied with a moan from Michael.

Keeping Michael close he flipped them. Howl began nibbling at the red swollen bottom lip of Michael, both moaning, keeping their cries low as not to draw attention and be interrupted. Lowering his head, Howl kissed at the soft neck of his love, caressing him, savouring the sweet smell and heavenly taste of his skin. The exposed flesh of Michael's lean and slightly muscular flat chest sent shockwaves through Howl as he look it all in, with or without breasts Howl knew he we wanted the form beneath him, like his dream he had, he wanted both and every side of Michael and Michelle.

Michael brought his hands up theatrically, moving the air and teasing it as if it were smoke, as he did so, Howl felt the cold air on his bare flesh, his shirt slid up exposing the lean slim abs of his stomach. A shiver ran down both of their backs as Michael ran a hand down Howl, coming to rest on the small dark hairs that trailed and lined the path down past Howls belted trousers to the large ominous bulge there. Michael's hand broke the air once more and with one sweeping movement across the space between them, drawing the belt from under its buckle by will, partly freeing Howl's painful manhood, a deep moan left Howl's lips causing Michael's breath to hitch in his throat followed by a loud moan as the belt trailed against his own hard erection, the noise's when straight to Howl's already engorged shaft.

The flexing movement of the material covering Michael's bulge caught Howl's eye, the heat coiled as he began to push grey silk and chiffon up over milky thigh getting ever closer to uncovering Michael, he wanted to touch Michael, to feel him squirm under him as his hands worked.

Time seemed to stop dead, "Are you okay? Michelle honey, are you alright?" the door handle began to twist, in panic both Michael and Howl thrust a hand toward the door and a small almost undetectable noise sounded around the room, the sound of magic against magic. The door handle rattled violently for a moment and then grew still.

Michael began quickly "I'm okay Max, really, I just…" A panicked Howl tuned to face a panicked Michael. Howl watched the rise and fall of Michelle's heaving breasts, and looked down to the tantalising bulge that had lain under the dress, now gone, "…I've just had a little too much to drink! I will be right with you."

With a swooping pushing movement forward, with the air around the small hand of Michelle swirling and a light sound resembling a finger running around the rim of a glass, Howl felt a pressure building rapidly against his chest before he hit the ground hard. Nimble and graceful, Michelle leapt from the bed and over Howl, heading for the door, and Max, smoothing her dress and hair as she went.

* * *

_Notes: Well that was a long chapter, sorry to those of you who hate long chapters, but I didn't want to break the feeling in the fictional air! Over 3,000 words, that is longer than most people's one-shots! But I think it got good in the end and was worth it, don't you? :3 If not tell me! . So one or more two more chapters yet to come and then I will put this story to bed early, that is If I don't find people interested, if there are people wanting more I have more, a bit of a grand story plot for this story with a big party, confrontation, angst, jealousy, abandonment and SLASH! If you want me to keep writing, remember to review and alert I update regularly (almost every day or two because I have no life…) and I thank each and every person personally! :D I love to know what you think! Oh, and apparently I am big with this story in America and Australia, so if you're from either of them give me a wave, even better say hello, I do like Aussie guys… enough of that! :s _

_Next time: What happens when Max gets protective, sexual and little nuts on 'love'? "If you lay a hand on my woman, or even look at her with your love sick eyes again! She doesn't want you Howl…" _

_Howl tries to win his prize, but will he-she want to come home from the carnival with him (if you get what I mean), or will it do more harm than good? _

_So remember to alert and review, much more to come, it may just get a little dark! So remember to bring your flash lights! _

_Love you guys,_

_The 'whichwitchiswhichwriter' xoxoxo_


	6. In Which Threats Are Made

_Authors notes: YAY! We are celebrating here, we have reached 169 readers! That's right for the people with minds like mine, 69! So in keeping with that theme, there will me a little smut added! So lots of readers, and only 1 review! (From the wonderful AureliaVerity, if you see this let me know you have) Come on, we all know we can do better than that! As always, I do not own Howl's moving castle, or its characters! If I did, do you think I would let Howl near anyone else? Max and this story line are mine though, and I want to hear your thoughts on both! So enough of my babbling, on we go…_

* * *

Hours had passed since Michael's departure from the room, it had taken Howl all the energy he could muster to drag himself up onto his bed, now cold and alone with the absence of Michelle.

He had managed to pull his trousers the rest of the way and kick them onto the floor with his also discarded top. Cocooning himself in the duvet, Howl tried to calm and settle his mind for sleep, images of Michael still haunting his mind. The castle had grown still and quiet as he laid there, the small night-time whispers from Michael and Max long since died down, and a grumping Calcifer now crackling quietly to himself while snoring lightly, only just audible in Howl's bedroom above.

A knot pulled tight, deep in Howl when a thought struck him hard as it floated on by in his head. Had he taken advantage of Michael? The young boy, love of his life, had been out of his mind on wine and confusion. The age was not a problem; in Ingary things where done differently than in wales and the age gap meant nothing. Howl still felt he had, in some way, influenced an intoxicated Michael. Michael was so venerable, still adjusting to the change that no one could find the cause of, settling into the form cursed upon him and then latching onto whatever or whoever he could.

Michelle had kissed him first and that had to mean something, and how hard Michael had become under Howls gaze, was it all trickery on Howls part or did it mean something more?

Howl's train of thought halted suddenly, causing panic and confusion to ensue in his jolted mind as he heard a soft click and squeak as his door knob began to twist, and his door begin to open slowly, a sliver of dim light fell onto his face, his eyes tightly clamped closed in defence. Light footsteps crossed the small gap between the door and the Howls resting place, his breathing hitched in his throat.

The covers around Howl's almost naked form began to move as they were lifted carefully, and a weight slipped in next to him causing a dip in the bed which Howl began to slip slowly into, coming closer and closer to the pool of radiating heat by his side. A soft and warm lump could be felt by Howl, just in the dip of his back, the soft lump was growing rapidly harder and harder against the small of his back. The feel of it against him made Howl's own length begin to swell and harden, a pressure building in the small restraints of his boxers.

This had to have a meaning; Howl had nothing to do with this, had he? The now Michael, evident from the warm poker against his back, far from the giggly feminine creature that had become Michelle, had come to his bed in the earliest of hours and had got in it with him, all through free will.

Beating hard, his heart lurched as Howl felt a warm hand come down on his painful leaking erection, and a small moan escaped him as a thumb begin to move in small circular motions over the covered sensitive and swollen head. The hand twisted, wrapping around him and moving painfully slowly over his length, Howl's mind let over to a torrent of pent up of lust.

Howl's body defied his wishes as he thrust into the big hand involuntary as it began to work faster and faster, up and down his length, a low moan escaped his lips followed by "Michael, ohh… feels so good…" As the words left his lips, Howl's entire world clicked into place at once, and then smashed into a million more pieces as the large rough hand grasped his swollen length, full ball's and began to squeeze painfully as a familiar low voice whispered into his ear.

"You blew it didn't you old man Howl!" Howl felt short rough stubble scratch against his face as teeth began to graze against his cheeks, "This is a warning Howl, and I think you should listen carefully," as Max uttered the last word he squeezed Howl again, harder, a low stifled moan of pain betrayed Howl as it slipped from his lips and a small laugh sounded from Max deep into his ear, a strong smell of wine burned at Howl nostrils.

"If you lay a hand on my woman, or even look at her with your love sick eyes again Howl, I something bad might just happen!" The drunken threat lodged in his mind, and a taste of venom swelled in his throat at Max's words of owner ship over Michael. "She doesn't want you Howl, it's me she want's and you will not get in my way! And if you even try to do a single thing to me Howl, Michelle will know, and she will never ever forgive you, and you know it, for hurting some she loves so much!" Howl flinched involuntarily at the threat.

Max placed a small rough kiss on Howl's cheek as he released him and left the room quickly, "See you later pretty boy." He had called back over his shoulder as he closed the door throwing the room once again into darkness. Moments passed, moisture in Howls eyes began to slowly bead into tears, a blindingly bright light erupted in the room, radiating from a single small point in the room.

"Howl, are you alright?" A low crackling voice rang out as the bright light died down to a small ball of fire, unmistakably Calcifer.

"I'm… I'm not sure!" A shaky Howl replied weakly, self-loafing welling in him at his own weakness.

"I tried Howl, but nothing; I couldn't touch the slippery git! If I could, I tell you, he would have had what's coming to him!" The concerned and worked up fire demon grew quiet for a moment, as a small smile tugged at the corners of his fine lips.

"I couldn't either! But why? Have I really lost that much power Calcifer? How did you know I needed you?" Confusion was heavy in Howls words.

"We were linked Howl, I will always know when you're in need." Howl's heart shifted as heard it's former residents kind and sincere words.

"It's obvious and understandable Howl once you take a good look at everything, that is, if you know all there is to know" Confused, Howl motioned for the fire demon to continue. "After what you did to Michael, it's taken a toll on us both, and it will take a while to regain are power's fully, but it's made his- her," he corrected himself quickly, "made her more powerful, and Max is under Michael powerful protection, my own magic is tied into it, very strong, very beautiful to watch, she is capable of things we can't predict Howl, and she's learning fast." Calcifer's words rang in Howl's head and it took a moment to process what had been said.

"What I did to Michael? You mean, I… did I do… well, you know,-"Calcifer answered quickly, putting the answered to Howl without dancing around the subject or allowing his babbling to continue.

"Yes Howl, you wanted a woman and you already had feelings for Michael so you got your wish, at a price of course, nothing comes free as you well know. You may not have accepted your feelings for Michael, but they were there and when you mistook Michael for a the female of your dreams, what formed was a female body that had come with your pure want, so strong in fact that it ripped power from where it could, giving her power to rival us both together. A demon and a great wizard's magic bound in the form of a young man turned a young girl witch."

The speech confused Howl to no end, but he understood. And all that Howl got from the long winded explanation was that he had changed Michael into Michelle, but that was all! The feelings that Michelle had shown for Howl were all her own, not an illusion or magic! He wanted Howl! But was it love or lust?

* * *

_Notes: So, this chapter could have gone better but it's okay! Some things have been explained and we got a like slash in there, but will it frighten Howl off! So remember to review and alert, it really doesn't take long to do, it keeps the plot bunnies happy! And me happy and writing! Do you want to hear more from the POV from Michael or do you want to stick with Howl? And Remember, "A writer with no audience, is not a writer, simply a person who writes." I'm not sure if I made this quote or read it at some point in the past, but it's true; let me know I have an audience and review and tell me what you want to hear!_

_Next time: _

_What happens when Howl makes a big gesture? Michael's power grows, encouraged by Max, and begins to live a material life, much to the dislike and distaste of the frivolous wizard Howl. _

_Michael gets to thinking, "Howl we need to talk…" and loses herself in slender arms. _

_Remember to alert as not to miss the above coming in a new chapter soon! Love you all! _

_The 'whichwitchiswhichwriter' xoxoxo_


End file.
